1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention pertain to wireless communication, and in particular, to enabling the wireless conveyance of communal information between apparatuses.
2. Background
Wireless technology has evolved from a simple carrier for voice communication to being employed in various wireless applications. Enhancements in wireless technology have substantially improved communication abilities, quality of service (QoS), speed, etc., which have contributed to insatiable user desire for new device functionality. As a result, portable wireless apparatuses are no longer just relied on for making telephone calls. They have become integral, and in some cases essential, tools for managing the professional and/or personal lives of users.
The emergence of wireless-enabled apparatuses as universal communication tools has brought with it some unexpected consequences. For example, the ability to communicate via voice, text, email, etc. at any time may, in certain circumstances, be viewed as problematic. The use of apparatuses while operating a motor vehicle is at least one scenario wherein the benefit of omnipresent communication access may lead to distraction and serious injury. As a result, some solutions have emerged to allow for operation with reduced distraction. In voice operations the use of wired or wireless headsets may allow users to conduct conversations without interrupting their focus on other tasks, such as operating a motor vehicle, or simply walking down the street.
Wired and wireless headsets not only serve to conduct voice communication, but often include controls for remotely administrating various functionalities associated with voice communication. These controls may, for example, adjust the volume of the headset, adjust the microphone level (e.g., gain) in the headset, or operate certain functionalities in the wireless communication apparatus. In some instances the functionalities available in a headset may be duplicative of functionalities also available in the associated wireless communication apparatus. In such instances a user of various apparatuses (e.g., a headset and associated communication apparatus) must be aware of how these duplicative features have been set in each apparatus.